<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepovers by bemoresapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807601">Sleepovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic'>bemoresapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(implied) perryshmirtz, Fluff, High School AU, Human AU, Human!Harry, Human!Karen, Human!Maggie, Human!Pinky, Sleepovers, Summoning, also shrek, human!perry, human!peter, ive turned into a Phineas and Ferb account, phineas and ferb - Freeform, this is amazing trust me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbassery is ensuing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Both more-so just implied, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Peter the Panda/Pinky the Chihuahua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No, it’s ‘some-body once told-me the world is gonna roll me—‘“</p><p>“Wrong it’s the other way!!” Pinky argued as he attempted to grab the green marker from Maggie, who had just been tapping it on the closet door. </p><p>Perry watched, a feeling of confusion filling him as he just kind of turned to Peter, who was leaned against the wall next to Karen and Heinz, his face buried in his hands. Karen and Heinz were watching Maggie and Pinky with intrigue.  Harry had also just gone downstairs, getting more soda or whatever he had said about snacks </p><p>“Please don’t ask what they’re doing..” Peter groaned as he looked up from his hands, an annoyed look on his face as he looked back over at Maggie and Pinky, who were still arguing over how to tap the marker in a sequence. </p><p>Against Peter’s wishes, Perry looked down at Heinz and Karen. “What exactly are they doing?”</p><p>“Trying to summon someone!” Heinz chirped as if this was a totally normal occurrence, Karen nodding and not even turning to face the blue haired boy. Perry raised an eyebrow in response. </p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“Summoning someone.” Harry shrugged as he walked back up with two soda cans, handing one to Peter as they watched the supposed summoning— well, currently arguing— go down. </p><p>Still as confused as ever, Perry asked. “What are they trying to summon—?”</p><p>With the most stressed tone and frustration, Pinky and Maggie whipped around to face Perry and shouted “S H R E K!!” </p><p>As soon as they said that, Peter covered his face with his free hand that wasn’t holding the unopened soda can and snickered, looking down at the ground and trying not to laugh at the whole thing. </p><p>Pinky and Maggie had already started laughing their asses off, Pinky actually having falled to the floor and curled up into a ball, unlike Maggie who had actually took a seat on the floor, laughing. </p><p>Heinz let out a snort and was giggling a bit, Karen doing one of those silent laughs that you couldn’t hear but was smiling a whole bunch. </p><p>“I go to the bathroom for five minutes and you all turn into chaos.” Perry said, biting back a smile himself. </p><p>“Heyyyy!” Pinky huffed, still giggling slightly as he ran his fingers through his own blonde hair. “You know you wanna summon him too!” </p><p>Peter had managed to mostly gain composure and sat down, opening his soda and taking a sip. “You two doing this is going to make me go grey early.”</p><p>“No offense but with your hair already naturally like that you’ve basically already gone grey—“ Harry joked, referencing Peter’s naturally black and white hair. </p><p>Maggie rolled her eyes with a smirk. “We’re having fun!” She pointed out, legs spread out as she leaned back and stretched. </p><p>Heinz nodded, a small smile still on his face. “I’ve never really had a sleepover before, so this has been really cool... but does everyone try to summon Shrek at sleepovers?”</p><p>“Only the really cool ones like us.” Maggie shrugged, the red headed girl now sitting crisscross.</p><p>“I.. don’t think ‘Shrek summoning’ is a common occurrence.” Perry sighed as he sat next to Heinz, leaning up against him and making the slightly taller boy blush. </p><p>Pinky rolled his eyes and scooted over to where Peter and Harry were, resting his head on Peter’s lap and pouting. “It definitely is!” He protested as Peter just kind of ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his glasses.</p><p>Karen spoke softly. “Real or not, it was pretty funny you have to admit..”</p><p>“I wouldn’t know I was in the bathroom for most of it.” Perry pointed out. Heinz laughed and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. That made Perry squeak a bit because he wasn’t entirely used to the affection yet.</p><p>Harry walked over to his bed, having been mostly quiet this whole time (well, besides Karen obviously) and took a seat. He looked like he was thinking long and hard about something. </p><p>“... Um, are you okay, broski?” Pinky asked, actually kind of concerned. </p><p>Then, Harry got up and dashed over to his closet, pulling out a small box. He set it down and pulled out some art supplies, just a paintbrush and green paint. He proudly announced: </p><p>“When it turns 4:20am, we’re going to try again but this time I’m gonna be Shrek.”</p><p>Everyone just stared at Harry before Maggie and Pinky finally spoke.</p><p>“That’s perfection.”</p><p>“Please don’t egg them on.” Peter whined slightly as Pinky and Maggie got up and started cheering. </p><p>“SHREK TIME!!” Pinky bent down and gave Karen a high five, then Heinz. </p><p>“Heck yeah!” Heinz grinned excitedly and looked at Perry. “You’re gonna join this time, right?”</p><p>Perry laughed softly and nodded. “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>They all continued to talk about their plans for ‘summoning’ Harry— I mean Shrek.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>